


If That's What it Takes

by miss_trilby



Category: British Comedy RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smoking, wet Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_trilby/pseuds/miss_trilby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post WILTY recording. Series 7 Episode 1 <br/>Lee tries to ignore his feelings for David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If That's What it Takes

" David, will you stop looking at me in that tone of voice!"  
"I wasn't aware I was looking at you any differently to how I normally look at you," David sniffed irritably, sliding a cigarette out of the box and patting at his pockets, grimacing, "Have you got that lighter?"  
"Well that's true," Lee said shooting him a sidelong glance, "But you've got a cob-on, I can tell." He fumbled in his jacket pocket. "You normally offer me a fag, and your mouth's all straight and cross looking... Is this coz of something I said?" He pulled a clipper out of his inside pocket and held it out, flicking it into life. David leaned forward, close enough for Lee to catch the scent of his shampoo, and sucked the flame into his Silk Cut Light. The tobacco crackled and for a second or two the orange glow lit up his face giving him a radiance where there had only been grey. The light caught in his huge dark eyes, his lashes casting long black shadows across his cheeks. Lee's breath caught in his chest. David looked amazing like that; cigarette resting between his slim, angry lips...moody...dark...furious. Lee watched him inhale, then blow a plume of smoke into the air, where it drifted and swirled in the wind like a white fog before melting away into the rain and the blackness.  
"Well I don't know, Lee," David shot back, " Which one of the many juvenile and/or objectionable things you've said tonight might you be referring to?" He cocked his head to one side and eyed Lee dangerously, the wind playing with the thick side of his hair so that it ruffled up and fluttered over his eyebrow. He pushed it back with his fingertips and stared coldly.  
"I dunno do I?" Lee shrugged, "Could be anythin'." He looked back at David and licked his lips, "At least give me a clue." He watched David frown at the crumbling white ash forming on the end of the cigarette. He flicked the filter with his thumbnail. Lee's eyes travelled down to his hand and back up to his mouth... That cross, sexy little mouth.  
Go on David, take another drag. Put that little stick between your angry lips and suck it.  
He ripped his gaze from David's mouth, staring out across the gloomy car park at the cold February rain, and felt terrible...because even if David was looking particularly hot tonight- that was really not a good enough excuse to be thinking shit like that.   
"For your information," David said haughtily, "I'm not pissed at you over anything you've said...actually."   
Lee glanced back at him and watched him chew on his bottom lip.  
Maybe just keep looking 'til he does it. Catch the tendrils of smoke curling upwards from his lips as he talks, maybe just turn and grab him...kiss him... open mouthed, mid-smoke.  
Lee turned back quickly to stare out again into the darkness, because he knew he should definitely, definitely not be thinking that.   
"What then?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets, "Something I've done?"  
"Lee, will you just drop it," David spat, "It's nothing."  
Lee was silent for a moment. David looked up at him in profile. He was shivering a little, he was also getting wet where the wind was driving the rain in under the eaves. David ached to go to him and wrap his arms around him and nuzzle into his neck where it was warm and exciting and smelled good. He couldn't remember a time he hadn't needed to feel Lee's warm skin next to his. David felt his cheeks flush and was silently grateful for the meagre wattage in the bulb above the stage door.  
"Cold isn't it?" Lee muttered, dragging a hand through his damp hair and squinting up at the sky.  
"Not really, I suppose you would feel it worse," David said bitchily before he could stop himself.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lee shot back, spinning on his heel to face him.   
"Well, things were getting pretty warm in there over your side." David took another drag on the cigarette, flicking the ash in a motion that managed to appear a lot more casual than he felt, but he couldn't ignore the way Lee was staring at him.  
"I just mean the way you were cosied up to Rhod in there," he spat, "It looked like things were getting pretty steamy from where I was sitting." He gave a short laugh that sounded unnatural even to his own ears.   
Lee blinked at him confounded. "That's what this is about?" he whispered, stunned, "Me having a bit of a laugh with Rhod Gilbert?!" David refused to meet his eyes. Shit, He'd gone too far. How could he have ever thought someone like Lee would be interested in him? Their banter didn't mean anything, it wasn't a way of conveying his true feelings. The way Lee looked at him sometimes...well that was just for the cameras. He was acting for fucks sake; that's what he did! He flirted with everyone! How could he have been so stupid?   
He took a short drag on the cigarette. Lee was still staring at him, or more accurately-at his mouth. David exhaled slowly and looked at the ground. "I mean, it was funny," he backtracked, shaking his head quickly "I'll give you that...It was very funny...unbuttoning his shirt like that. You had the audience in bits and..."  
"Are you jealous?" Lee interrupted in a harsh whisper, "Is that what this is, David? You're jealous?"  
"Of course I'm not... jealous!" David whispered back, glancing around worriedly and silently cursing Lee's unrivalled talent for just coming out with it. "Why would I be jealous?!"  
"I dunno," Lee replied, "P'raps you wanted me to unbutton your shirt instead?"  
David laughed a little crazily.   
"It's your own fault for not having a tattoo of a potato on your shoulder, David." Lee continued, "You get a tattoo, I'll get your kit off."  
He smiled over at David, relieved to have lightened the mood, and was surprised to see David blushing. David glanced up at him shyly from beneath his curtain of hair and Lee felt his stomach flutter. Even in the dim light he could tell... He knew that soft-eyed expression anywhere...It was the look David had when Lee pictured him on his knees in his dressing room, or on his back on a big, white hotel bed waiting for him, shirt open a little way, legs crossed at the ankle. It was generally always a hotel room , somewhere small and basic, somewhere unattached, somewhere entirely unrelated to real life because fuck it...He wasn't gay, and he was fairly sure David wasn't either.  
"Well, if that's what it takes," David said softly, and for a second or two, Lee worried that he hadn't heard him properly. A quick glance at his face revealed him to be chewing on his lower lip, definitely more flustered than usual.   
"What?!"  
"I ...I'm just saying...I wouldn't mind."   
Lee felt a pang of something move through him...Excitement?...Desire?...Terror?  
"I was joking, David!" he rasped, and it came out harsher than he'd intended. "Jesus!"   
Lee passed a hand roughly through his hair and pressed his lips together. It was bad enough that he even had these crazy, fucked-up thoughts in his head, but that's all they were...thoughts...They couldn't harm anyone. They couldn't fuck up friendships and ruin careers and destroy families whilst they were locked up in his brain, could they?...And suddenly here was David with his big hungry eyes and angry mouth bringing the whole bloody lot out in the open with one single terrifying implication. Lee couldn't bring himself to look at him. His heart thudded in his chest and his head felt light and fuzzy. Bloody David. To make matters worse, he knew it was probably all his own fault. If he was honest with himself, he'd flirted with Rhod on purpose. Rhod was as straight as they come and wouldn't have batted an eyelid if he'd suggested rubbing him down with baby oil, but David...David always seemed to genuinely enjoy the flirting, buzz off it even, and it had been fun to watch him sulk...No better way to get a dog to sit up and beg than to feed its neighbour a big juicy bone right in front of it, of course it helped that everyone else thought it was bloody hilarious. Even so, he never thought David would actually stress about it, or let it cause him to say something so bloody flirtatious without even a hint of irony, or a single audience member standing by to laugh it into insignificance. Yes, there were definitely some things that should never, ever be spoken out loud in private...And that was one of them. He felt his legs twitch. Run away.  
"I've got to go," he said quietly, pausing briefly, hoping for something...anything from David that would tell him he'd got it wrong, that he didn't really want Lee to slowly peel off his clothes and make mad passionate love to him all over his dressing room floor. But he didn't pause too long; David was highly skilled in excuses and back-tracking and well...perhaps he just needed to hold on to that image a little longer.   
David looked crest-fallen, wounded. Christ he was used to being shot down, but never like this. He threw his cigarette into a corner and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Of course," he muttered, " I'll see you next week then."  
Lee paused a second longer, wanting desperately to reassure him somehow, but not wanting to have the conversation. "Yep," he replied, "See you next week."  
David watched him pull the collar of his jacket up around his neck, and then with a last disgusted glance up at the sky he stepped out into the rain, vanishing into the darkness, the sound of his quick footsteps on the wet concrete fading away into the night. David exhaled slowly, feeling nauseous, ridiculous...flat. That was it. It would never be the same now he had broken them; It would always be awkward as fuck. What a dick! When would he ever learn to take that pathetic heart of his off his sleeve and ram it back inside with the other shit people should never get to see. His fists clenched with self hatred. God he felt like crap! He wanted to punch the wall just to punish himself, but the knowledge that it would hurt like fuck stopped him. He sighed and reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. He couldn't face Rob just yet, he knew there was a strong possibility Lee wouldn't be back to record the last show now- It would be easy for him to come up with an excuse to get out of it. Perhaps he should do the decent thing and back out himself, perhaps Rhod was still around, perhaps he'd offer to take the reins...Oh he'd offer alright...the fucker! He put the cigarette to his lips and patted his pockets, then swore, "No bastard light!"  
Lee reached the car, his hand hovering over the handle. He paused, looking back towards the stage door. He could just make out the outline of David in the dim glow from the bulb. He slammed his fists onto the roof of the car, then pushed his wet hair back roughly. He was soaking; the rain bouncing off his hair and stinging his cheeks, turning them pink. He was trembling a little and he knew it wasn't entirely due to the chill in the air. His legs felt jumpy...If he could just run he'd be fine, he was sure of it, although a three piece suit and Armarni shoes wasn't anything like an appropriate jogging outfit, even if it was just a car park. He couldn't run, but he couldn't bring himself to get in the car either. He could still picture David's eyes as he'd spoken the words, "If that's what it takes." Fuck! They were sexy! Lee thought about all the times they made each other laugh, oh David knew which buttons to press alright...He knew exactly how to tee him up for a blinding come-back, he knew exactly when to laugh like a maniac and when to just stare back resignedly in that slightly offended manner that always seemed to make girls coo over him. He took a deep breath. How dare David do this to him?! Standing there looking like that, and smelling like that, and smoking that damn fag like a pro. He wasn't a pro, he was barely even a smoker! He wasn't as sweet and innocent as he looked...He knew exactly what he was doing...Little flirt! And now this! Well fine! If David wanted it, David was gonna get it! Lee straightened up suddenly, his face hard, determined. He turned and started marching back towards the building, the rain in his face this time, heavier now. He put his head down, walking fast, thinking only of David and of David's mouth and how it would feel to finally put his lips there, pushing his tongue rough into his open mouth and tasting him, hot and wet and so fucking pliant. He should have done this years ago.  
David looked up when he heard the footsteps, and blinked in surprise as he saw Lee emerge from the darkness, striding purposefully towards him. Lee watched David stiffen, he held an unlit cigarette loosely between his fingers, his hair covering his forehead, mouth slightly open, eyes dark and round. Lee slowed down as he reached him. He was breathing heavily. David's eyes swept the length of him, flicking once over his dripping, slicked back hair and his drenched suit- his heart hammered in his chest. Lee came closer until they were almost touching, then stopped, looking down at him wild-eyed and ravenous.  
David managed a tiny confused smile and held up his cigarette apologetically, "I didn't have a light."  
Lee didn't reply, just seized him roughly by the shoulder and pulled David towards him, pushing the length of his body hard up against David's. He felt him gasp in surprise, and then tremble as his hand moved up to David's cheek, holding him in place firmly and tenderly. David's eyes closed, and he groaned as he felt Lee's rain soaked lips lock with his. David softened at his touch, melting into his shape like warm dough, barely able to breathe, unable to think of anything other than how Lee's soft, slippery lips felt pressed up against his own, the warm, spicy scent of his aftershave, the heat of his mouth opening over his, strong and confident, his tongue exploring deeper, tasting him, working David's mouth open with an urgency he'd never experienced before. He could feel Lee's arousal hard against his own and it made him dizzy with lust. "Fuck, David," Lee panted against his mouth, and David shivered at the way Lee whispered his name, ragged and raw and clinging to him there in the darkness as if Lee needed him as much as he needed Lee... Perhaps he did... but this was enough for now; just the sound of the rain hitting the tarmac and the heat of Lee's body through his waistcoat as David held him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
